


【铁虫】水电工

by chanlamting



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Peter Parker, Dirty Talk, M/M, Role-Playing Game, Top Tony Stark
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:53:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23401021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanlamting/pseuds/chanlamting
Summary: (产乳/角色扮演/Dirty Talk/ABO)深夜洗澡时水管突然破裂，Omega只好急忙召来水电工修理水管……
Relationships: Tony Stark/Peter Parker
Kudos: 13





	【铁虫】水电工

「你好，请问是斯塔克水电行吗？」

「是的，请问有什么能帮助你？」

「我知道现在已经很晚了，不过请问你现在可以过来吗？我刚刚在洗澡，可是水管突然破裂，现在浴室淹水了……」

电话里的声音很年轻也很好听，而且语调十分有礼，只是现在已经凌晨一点了，不管对方是谁，打扰人深梦都会使人暴躁。

「先生，抱歉打断你，很现在是凌晨一点！」托尼语气十分暴躁。

「我……我很抱歉！可是……您真的不能过来吗？费用我可以五倍起跳！我……看到卡片上写着二十四小时营业我才打过来的……」对方被托尼恶劣的语气吓到了，说话结巴而且带着哭腔，或许是一名Omega，托尼的情绪也软了下来。

「先生，请冷静点，你一个人在家？」

「我还有我的两个孩子……」

托尼深呼吸问道：「你的丈夫呢？」

「他出差了，下个月才回来，我不会修水管。」

「夫人，我得如实告诉你，我是个Alpha，你确定现在让我过来吗？」

「是……是的！你真的会过来吗？感谢上帝，我家客厅都快被水淹了！」

「夫人，请告诉我地址。」

半个小时后，托尼带着工具箱出现在客户家门口。

「请稍等！」

打开门的是一名身穿浴袍的青年，露出了部分白皙光滑的胸膛，他的头发还是湿的，光着脚跑了过来，腿型也很迷人。

「斯塔克先生，谢谢你这么晚还赶过来！」

「夫人，请带我去浴室。」

彼得慌张地指路：「那边！连厨房都要淹了！」

青年很着急，连身上浴袍的带子松了也不知道，走动时露出半截大腿，托尼的视线本能地被吸引了。

托尼踏着湿漉漉的地板来到浴室，水管果然失控地喷水，连托尼都被喷得全身湿透。他身上只穿着黑色背心和牛仔裤，被水浸湿后马上显露出结实的身材，彼得看到后怔住了。

「夫人，请先离开浴室。」托尼觉得很头痛，这玩意恐怕得修很久。

「什么？噢，好的！」

好不容易停止了这场灾难，托尼已经全身湿透了，他离开浴室来到客厅，却发现年轻的Omega正打开浴袍为自己的孩子哺乳。

「夫人……」

彼得被吓得手忙脚乱地避开婴儿，没有喝到母乳的宝宝又开始嚎啕大哭。

「夫人，你可以先继续，我等一下再找你。」托尼马上拧头，但他还是瞥到Omega有些鼓涨的胸脯，他甚至还看到深红色乳尖沾染的乳液，冲击着他过好的视觉，让他产生了不该有的悸动。

「我很抱歉……宝宝一到这个时候就饿了，我马上就好了！」彼得涨红了脸，不好意思地转过身。

宝宝停止了哭泣，托尼甚至听到宝宝急促的吮吸声，他久未舒缓的欲望缓缓抬起头来，信息素也开始失控地躁动。

彼得哄了宝宝一会儿，刚喝完奶的宝宝很快就困了，彼得小心翼翼地把她放回房间，然后来到客厅那边。因为怕弄脏其他地方，所以托尼只站在浴室附近的地板。

「斯塔克先生，刚才麻烦你了……要不你先在这里洗个澡吧？我可以把丈夫的衣服借给你，你这样也不方便回去……」彼得有点不敢抬起头，因为对方穿的牛仔裤因为湿水而紧贴在大腿上，甚至清晰地描绘出Alpha的性器官。

托尼低下头，他显然察觉到Omega在回避什么，这让他再次躁动起来。

「那就麻烦夫人了。」

托尼所以把衣服扔在一旁，他伸手去拿装着沐浴乳的罐子，挤了几泵，随便往身上搓揉。沐浴乳是淡淡的花香，托尼一想到Omega或许也是用这款沐浴乳时，一直躁动的肉棒弹跳了几下，居然硬挺地立了起来。

「能开一下门吗？我帮你拿了浴巾和衣服。」Omega的声音在门外响起，托尼低下头看着自己的下体，有个念头一闪而过。

「我现在不方便，你可以进来吗？门没锁。」托尼不再收敛信息素，他确定Omega开门时闻到了他的信息素，但对方只是迟疑了几秒就进来了。

「那我把东西放在这里……」彼得透过布满蒸汽的玻璃门，隐约看到Alpha勃起的那处，他甚至闻到对方发情的信息素，但他还是没有离开。他和丈夫关系不好，他空虚了很久，久到他怀疑丈夫出轨了。

Omega下了一个决定，他拉开了玻璃门，把浴袍解开放到一旁。

「能让我进来一起洗吗？」

Omega赤裸地站在他身后，托尼眼神暗了暗，他主动给Omega挤沐浴乳，并且抹到对方身上，尤其是对方的胸脯。

「夫人，当然可以，你不是也洗到一半就出来了吗？」

敏感的胸脯被按摩着，动作有些粗鲁，偶尔会触碰到乳头，会有一些刺痛感，但彼得却张开口发出舒服的叹息 。

「哈……我那时候刚哄睡了宝宝，才打算洗澡，结果却遇上这么倒霉的事情……」彼得忍不住贴进Alpha，双手放在Alpha结实的小臂上，主动用小腹蹭着勃起的肉棒。

「夫人，你身材真好，我完全看不出来你已经生育了两个孩子了。」托尼低头欣赏Omega的身材，对方产后似乎勤于锻炼，腹部虽然有淡淡的妊娠纹，但却有着漂亮的肌肉线条。

「怎么会，我都变胖了！」彼得不满意自己的身材，他已经穿不下以前的裤子了！

托尼沙哑一笑，手臂顺着腰肢来到丰满多肉的臀部上：「怎么会？手感刚刚好，操起来肯定很舒服！我很喜欢！」

「真的吗？可是我的丈夫根本不喜欢，他嫌弃我！我之前生完后他很久都不肯碰我，我已经知道他外面有人了！啊——」彼得语气哽咽，但声音马上变了，因为Alpha的手指捅进了他的后穴。

「耶稣……你两胎都是顺产吗？为什么你的后穴还是那么紧？」

彼得软倒在Alpha怀里，可Alpha的手指毫不留情，害他几乎站不稳了。

「两胎都是顺产的……我恢复力比较好……哈……我丈夫很少肏我。」

「像你这种Omega不是都喜欢用玩具吗？那些按摩棒都肏不松你的穴吗？」

「我还要照顾宝宝，哪里有时间玩……啊——肏到了！」Omega突然夹紧托尼的手指，后穴随着伸缩而吐出情液。

「被手指肏都能高潮？夫人，你会不会太敏感了？」托尼把手指抽出来，把Omega压在墙上，粗鲁地掰开对方的大腿，肉棒一下子就捅到了深处。

「好大！好粗啊！唔……」彼得马上被连串的抽插弄得话语支离破碎：「好厉害……要死了……」

「嘘，夫人你得小声点，别吵醒你的孩子了！」托尼恶劣地用力顶弄着Omega，还坏心眼地捻起发硬的乳珠，企图挤出母乳。

「别那么力，涨奶难受……」虽然嘴里这么说，身体却很诚实地尽可能紧贴Alpha的手。

「夫人，我帮你通一下吧，塞住总归不舒服，你说是不是？」托尼没等彼得的回应就低头张嘴咬住那颗乳头了，吸了几口后马上涌出了几股甘甜的乳汁。

「哈——」被吸乳头吸到高潮，他紧紧抱着Alpha，修长的双腿也用力夹住对方的结实粗壮的腰。

「还有……还有另外一边也涨得难受！」彼得着急地把另一边的乳头推到托尼嘴里，对方马上叼住吮吸，还故意发出声音。

「你比我的孩子还能吸！」

「夫人，我修了那么久水管，现在也饿了！」托尼说完又低下头继续吃奶，下半身只是缓缓抽动。

彼得温柔地摸着托尼的脑袋：「还有很多，不用着急。」

Omega没有说谎，他的乳汁真的很多，托尼吸了好一会儿才把两个乳房吸到干瘪，两颗乳头变得又红又肿，托尼忍不住用手指捻揉它们。

「坏孩子！」彼得轻拍Alpha的脑袋，示意对方继续肏自己。

「夫人，你的奶水真好喝，我很嫉妒你的孩子！」托尼抱着Omega又继续大开大合地抽动着，每一次都用力地顶弄生殖腔口。

「你不用嫉妒，以后可以经常过来喝……噢，生殖腔要被你顶开了！」

托尼听到后更加用力：「夫人，我能在里面成结吗？我不标记你，你不用担心怀孕，我只是想射进去，我想灌满你的生殖腔！」

「哈——当然，你想灌几发都没问题！」

Omega的回应实在是让人热血沸腾，Alpha不再顾虑什么，开始密集攻击那处软肉，让Omega溃不成军地尖叫着。

「上帝！你是我见过最淫荡的Omega！真想把你肏到怀孕！真想让你给我生完一胎又一胎！」

「啊啊啊——不行了！」

生殖腔被肏开了一个口，Alpha毫不犹豫地操进那个更加温暖的地方，彼得前后同时射精潮喷，双乳受刺激地挤出一些母乳。然而，高潮还未结束，Alpha在他的生殖腔里面成结变大，大量精液灌了进去，他的小腹迅速鼓涨起来。Alpha闭着眼窝在Omega的脖子旁，下意识地咬住了发烫的腺体，把自己的信息素灌了进去。

「啊！」彼得受到刺激尖叫了出来，但他已经阻止不了Alpha的行为，只能承受对方的侵占。

完成射精之后，Alpha的结消减了，Omega连忙推开对方，把半勃的阴茎扯出来，手指焦急地捅进去挖弄。

「该死的！你又进行双重标记！」彼得气急败坏地企图补救，可是生殖腔闭得很快，已经有不少精液留在里面了。

「我只是没忍住而已……」

「你他妈每一次都没忍住！每一次都他妈是我怀孕！你不知道怀孕他妈的很辛苦吗？肏！你当然不知道！每次爽的都是你！」彼得暴躁地破口大骂，站在浴室就要和自己的Alpha理论。

「什么每次爽的都是我？你刚刚不也很爽？后穴死死咬着我不放，非得让我灌满你的生殖腔！还有注意语言，能别骂那么多脏话吗？」每次做完后都被骂的托尼也开始不爽了，明明全都是彼得自己要求的！

「哈！你以为自己是队长？你自己是个什么玩意儿？你几十年的脏话骂得比我还多吧？你凭什么管我？还有你刚刚明明说只肏生殖腔不标记的，这句话被狗吃了吗？」

在两人激情对骂的时候，浴室门被推开了，他们的大儿子揉着眼睛走了进来。

「爸爸、父亲，为什么你们这么晚了还在吵架？」

激情对骂被迫尴尬停止，托尼扯出浴巾裹住自己和彼得：「好了，我们吵完了，现在没事，你赶快回去睡觉，不用上学吗？」

「噢……那你们以后别那么吵了……晚安。」

索性孩子没有追问下去，两人松了一口气。

「赶紧洗洗睡吧，明天还得送孩子去学校！」彼得压低声量，他都快尴尬死了！

「让哈皮送他！」

哥哥经过妹妹房间时进去看了一眼，发现妹妹似乎也被吵醒了。

「唉，你很快就会有一个弟弟或妹妹了！」

「唔？」只有几个月大的宝宝，明显不懂哥哥在说什么。


End file.
